Jeremy Vuolo
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Jinger Vuolo (November 5, 2016 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Felicity (daughter) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Charles Vuolo (father) Diana Vuolo (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Charles Jr. (brother) Valerie Vuolo (sister) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = Jim Bob Duggar & Michelle Duggar (parents-in-law) 18 brothers & sisters-in-law 16 nephews & nieces-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Jeremy Joseph Vuolo (born September 5, 1987) is the third child and second son of Charles Vuolo and Diana Vuolo. He is the brother of Valerie Vuolo and Charles Vuolo Jr.. He is the husband of Jinger Vuolo and the father of their daughter, Felicity. Early life Jeremy Joseph Vuolo was born on September 5, 1987, to Charles and Diana Vuolo. He was the couple's third child. His parents brought him and his siblings up in Downington, Pennsylvania, where they were close to much of Jeremy's extended family. Jeremy was homeschooled until the 11th grade, when he began attending Downington West High School. During his last two years of high school, Jeremy began to get involved in the "weekend party scene". Jeremy played soccer while in high school, and was named regional All-America as a junior. Personal life Courtship Jeremy met Ben and Jessa Seewald while they were visiting a friend in San Antonio and happened to attend a church fellowship at Jeremy's house. Jeremy struck up a friendship with Ben, and a couple months later when visiting Ben and Jessa he was introduced to Jessa's sister, Jinger. As he began to get to know her, he started praying about pursuing a relationship with her. Shortly after, Jeremy went on a mission trip to Central America with the Duggar family, where he spent more time with Jinger and discovered his interest in her was mutual. On December 11, 2015, he asked her father's permission to begin getting to know her more seriously. On June 20, 2016, the couple announced that they were courting. Engagement On July 26, 2016, while on a trip to New York City, Jeremy took Jinger onto the rooftop of a building under the pretense of taking sunset photos together with Jeremy's photographer friend. He had arranged for a string quartet to be playing one of Jinger's favorite hymns. It was here that he proposed to her. Marriage On November 5, 2016, Jeremy married Jinger Duggar at the Cathedral of the Ozarks at John Brown University in Siloam Springs, Arkansas in front of nearly 1,000 guests. The ceremony was officiated by Jeremy's father, Charles Vuolo. Jeremy's best man was his brother, Charles Vuolo Jr.. Jinger's brother, John-David, and brother-in-law, Ben were among the groomsmen. Jeremy's sister, Valerie, was one of the bridesmaids. The couple went to Australia for their honeymoon. The honeymoon was featured on Counting On episode "A Honeymoon & a Courtship". Jinger moved into Jeremy's apartment in Laredo, Texas, after the wedding. On March 25, 2019, they announced that they were moving to Los Angeles, California, to attend Grace Community Church as Jeremy pursues graduate studies at The Master’s Seminary. Fatherhood On January 3, 2018, Jeremy and Jinger announced that they were expecting their first child. On April 9, 2018, Jeremy and Jinger announced that their child would be a girl. At 4:37 am on July 19, 2018, Jeremy's first daughter, Felicity Nicole, was born. She weighed 8 lb 3 oz, and was 19 ½ inches long. In a statement to People Magazine, Jeremy said: "God is so kind. Both mom and baby are healthy, doing great, and resting well. We are very thankful for her safe arrival and look forward to life as parents!". Career Education Jeremy begin attending Hartwick University in 2007, where he was studying business. In 2009, he transferred to Syracuse University for his senior year, where he was enrolled in the MBA program in the Martin J. Whitman School of Management. He continued to play soccer as a goalkeeper at both universities, and in 2010 was his team's captain. Jeremy graduated from Syracuse University in 2010. On May 14, 2018, Jeremy announced that he had been accepted into the theological and pastoral studies program at The Master's Seminary. It is unlikely that he will be moving to California to study on campus full-time. Professional soccer career After graduating from college, Jeremy began playing with Finnish First Division side AC Oulu. In January of 2012, he signed with the New York Red Bulls. Jeremy said of his time in New York, it "proved to be one of the most difficult, while simultaneously being one of the most fulfilling, that I had ever had. Soccer did not progress how I had foreseen but it was clear that God was molding and nurturing me. I could go into great detail on the particulars but, for the sake of brevity, will simply say that God humbled me beyond what I thought possible.". On November 19, 2012, the team declined his option for the next season. Jeremy went on to make a trial appearance with Finnish club HJK Helsinki in 2013 and was also offered a chance to join a North Caroline team for preseason training. Although Jeremy posted a blog post on March 6, 2013, claiming that he would be leaving soccer to pursue full-time ministry, later that month he announced on twitter that he had signed a contract with the San Antonio Scorpions. Pastor career For a few years Jeremy studied under Tim Conway of Grace Community Church in San Antonio, Texas. On March 5, 2016, he was ordained a pastor at Grace Community Church in Laredo, Texas. Around this time, Jeremy officially became the pastor of GCC, and still leads this church today. Arrest On January 16, 2008, Jeremy was arrested for harassing a police officer. According to the arrest record, which was obtained and published by InTouch Magazine in June of 2016, Jeremy "was acting belligerent and shouting obscenities". He was held overnight and fined $250. Gallery JingerJeremy-Courting.png|Courtship annuncement JingerJeremy-Engaged.jpeg|Engagement announcement. JingerJeremy-Married.jpg|The Vuolo Family. JingerJeremy-Wedding1.jpg JingerJeremy-Wedding2.jpg JingerJeremy-Wedding3.jpg JingerJeremy-Wedding4.jpg|Jinger and her bridesmaids. JingerJeremy-Wedding5.jpg|Jinger and her sisters, serving as bridesmaids. JingerJeremy-Wedding6.jpg|Jinger and her bridesmaids. JingerJeremy-Wedding7.jpg|Jeremy and his groomsmen. JingerJeremy-Wedding8.jpg|Jinger shows off her impressive train. JingerJeremy-Wedding9.png|Jinger and her parents. JingerJeremy-Wedding10.jpg|The wedding cake. JingerJeremy-Wedding11.png|Cutting the cake. JingerJeremy-Wedding12.jpg|Entering the reception. JingerJeremy-Wedding13.png JingerJeremy-Wedding14.png JingerJeremy-Wedding15.png JingerJeremy-Wedding16.png JingerJeremy-Wedding17.png JingerJeremy-Wedding18.png JingerJeremy-Wedding19.png JingerJeremy-Wedding20.png JingerJeremy-Wedding21.png JingerJeremy-Wedding22.png JingerJeremy-Wedding23.png JingerJeremy-Wedding24.jpg JingerJeremy-Wedding25.jpg JingerJeremy-Wedding26.jpg JingerJeremy-Wedding27.jpg JingerJeremy-Wedding28.jpg JingerJeremy-Wedding29.jpg JingerJeremy-Wedding30.jpg JingerJeremy-Pregnant.jpeg|Pregnancy announcement. JingerJeremy-Family2017.jpg|The Vuolo family in 2017. JingerJeremy-GenderReveal.jpg|Gender reveal. JingerJeremy-Felicity.jpeg|Welcome baby Felicity. Jeremy-January19.jpg|Jeremy in January 2019. Jeremy-November19.jpg|Jeremy in November 2019. Category:Vuolos Category:In-Laws Category:Married Category:Parents